


Dear Dead Mom

by kidofthekat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Drunk Taiyang, Ruby is angry at her dad, Ruby when she is around 11, Song fic, Young Ruby, dead mom, mentioned minimal violence, zwei deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthekat/pseuds/kidofthekat
Summary: Ruby is at home while Yang is at Signal and decides to write a letter to her mom.Songfic - Dead Mom from Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dear Dead Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY or Beetlejuice. (duh)  
> That would be Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Dead Mom was written by Eddie Perfect.

_Hey mom, dead mom_

No wait, that’s a bit morbid.

_I need a little help here_

I mean why else would I be writing a letter to my dead mother?

_I’m probably talking to myself here_

_But dead mom, I gotta ask_

_Are you really in the ground?_

_Cause I feel you all around me_

That sounds a little creepy, ugh, why is this so hard?

“Ruby! Get down here already, I gotta go to school!”

“Sorry Yang.”

I stumbled down the stairs before giving my sister a hug, I don’t want her to leave but she has to. So that she can grow stronger and protect me and Dad and Zwei. Next year I’m gonna go to Signal as well so that I can help her. She gave me another hug which was kinda too tight, but I didn’t yell cause last time when I did I felt bad all day.

The house is quiet when she leaves, I’m all alone.

_Are you here, dead mom?_

I wish mom was here. Yang said she gave the best hugs and that she smelt like roses too.

_Dead mom_

It’s lonely at home but I can’t go to school anymore. Everyone is so mean.

_I'm tired of trying to iron out my creases_

They kept calling me weird.

_I'm a bunch of broken pieces_

Yang says I’m ‘quirky’. I don’t know what it means but I think it’s good. Uncle Qrow says “Quirks are what makes you you” and he also says that “You truly are your mother’s daughter,” a lot so since you're good, I’m good, so quirks are good.

But it’s still lonely.

_It was you who made me whole_

And It’s scary at home.

_Every day dad's staring at me_

And he always smells like Uncle Qrow’s flask. And he yells at Yang

_Like all, "Hurry up, get happy_

_Move along_

_Forget about your mom"_

But I never wanna forget you mom, and Yang doesn’t either.

Yang says Dad does cause

_Cause daddy’s in denial_

_Daddy doesn’t want to feel_

Which is fine, Uncle Qrow always says “you do you, kiddo”, but then he forces us to also not feel.

_He wants me to smile_

And he always yells when we don’t.

_Ignored it for a while._

But then! Then he hit Zwei.

Uncle Qrow and Yang thinl Dad’s just not thinking straight.

_But daddy’s lost his mind for real_

_You won’t believe the mess that we’ve become_

The house is so boring when Yang is at school, so I go to visit the cliff.

_You’re my home_

Where you are.

_My destination_

It’s super pretty but no-one ever comes with me there. I think it’s cause I remind them to much of you.

_And I’m your clone_

Qrow says it’s a blessing.

_Your strange creation_

Dad thinks it’s a curse.

_You held my hand_

The trees are prettiest in the autumn.

_And life came easy_

They are bright orange. And there are loads of squirrels.

_Now jokes don’t land_

I wish I could stay here forever.

_And no one sees me_

With the squirrels.

_Nothing seems to fit_

And the trees.

_Mamma is this it?_

_Are you receiving?_

_I want something to believe in or I’m done_

And you.

_Take me where my soul can run or I’ll be in me bedroom_

_Wake me when I’m twenty one_

According the book under Yang’s bed, that’s when I can live wherever I want. Like her. With you. And not dad.

_Daddy’s moving forward_

It’s not fair!

_Daddy didn’t lose a mom_

He doesn’t care about you at all! And her hates me. He yelled it at Uncle Qrow.

Please

_Mama won’t you send a sign?_

He’s hurting Yang.

_I’m running put of hope and time_

I need to help her

_A plague of mice, a lightning strike_

_Or drop a nuclear bomb_

But you’re good. So I have to be good. Cause I’m your daughter.

_No more playing daddy’s game_

I going to change things the right way.

_I’ll go insane if things don’t change_

I’m going to become a huntress.

_Whatever it takes to make him say your name_

Just like Uncle Qrow and Yang

_Dead mom._

And you.

I’ll make you proud mom.

I promise.

Ruby Rose xxx


End file.
